


Omega's Pet

by RavenWolf6639



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Klance au, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rape, Smut, Violence against Alphas, don't read it, dystopian au, if you are sensitive to these, klance, this story is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf6639/pseuds/RavenWolf6639
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Alphas are the lowest of the low and Omegas are queens and kings.Lance is an Omega with needs that need to be filled.Keith is an Alpha who's been betrayed and taken.The perfect match.





	1. "Alpha..."

The Omega followed the Beta. They walked down a dark hall that was lit by scarcely placed lights that were attached to the ceiling. Light after light, cell after cell. The Omega sighed, the Beta paid no attention to it and continued down the hall. The cells were creepy, growling and weird feral sounds came out from the scantily lit rooms. 

 

 

The Beta still led the way, she didn’t hesitate to turn a corner. When the Omega turned the corner, an Alpha launched at the cell gate. The Alpha’s teeth were bared and dark with blood. Their face was clawed up and bloody. 

 

The Omega jumped and gasped, he clenched his chest and called himself before continuing to follow the Beta. He calmed himself and thought about what happened earlier. How he got here…

 

_ “Lance, you’re going to be going into your heat… are you sure you’re going to survive it without an Alpha?” the Omega’s sister asked, she was clearly concerned. He groaned and leaned back on his bed, his hands covering his eyes. _

 

_ “Veronica, please, leave me alone. I’d rather suffer in peace…” the Omega, known now as Lance, groaned. His sister scoffed and she crossed her arms before getting in the doorway, which she was previously peaking over to look in her brother’s room.  _

 

_ “Really? I mean, I’ve got a place you can go to…” Lance groaned and shook his head slightly, Veronica rolled her eyes. “To get an Alpha, I mean.” Lance got up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He was clearly interested. _

 

_ “What do you mean to ‘get an Alpha’?” Veronica smirked, she gave him a look and uncrossed her arms. She stepped in and sat next to him, on his left side. Tugging on Lance’s arm, he leaned towards her. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. _

 

_ “It’s a place where you can get an Alpha, if you’re an Omega… You can get one for free.” She giggled and leaned away from her brother. Lance raised an eyebrow, it seemed odd to him. Before Lance could lean away, his sister started to talk again. _

 

_ “You’ll be moving out in a couple days, it’s perfect timing for you to get an Alpha.”  _

 

_ “But I want…” _

 

_ “Maybe you can find love there, heh…” _

 

_ Knowing His sister’s sadistic nature, he was hesitant to take the offer. Heats were natural, but the pain was too much to handle again… That’s how it went with Omegas, the pain that accompanied the undeniable lust was terrible, so usually Omegas would seek out Alphas. That didn’t end up right though.  _

 

_ “Veronica…” Lance mumbled, he felt a sudden urge. It was dark and looming, he couldn’t stop what he did next.  _

 

_ “What do ya say, Lance?” Her alluring tone only made the urge worse, she laughed darkly and let go of Lance’s arm. _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

_ And with that, the deal was made and Lance couldn’t back out of it. Maybe his sister’s maniac side rubbed off on him, but it didn’t matter now.  _

 

_ The Omega found himself in front of a hidden building. The trees surrounding it made it dark and even more creepier than it was before. Veronica brought him and walked him inside of the place, she waited at the front desk.  _

 

_ “Give me a new one,” Lance spoke to the male at the front desk, he smiled and gestured for the Beta female to take the Omega to the newest one. _

 

_ “You’d like to see the one I brought in?” the Beta asked before turning her head to the heavy locked door. Lance smirked and responded quickly, agreeing to her offer.  _

 

_ “Bring one home with you, brother. I’ll be back here, waiting for you!~” Veronica waved as the door closed behind Lance.  _

 

“Here you are, the Alpha I brought in,” the Beta spoke to Lance, she gestured to the cell and stepped aside so Lance could look inside. He stepped forward, looking in through the bars. 

 

An Alpha sat in the middle of the room, his hands were behind him- supposedly cuffed from the look of it. There was a large collar around his neck, it looked heavy, especially since it had a chain that connected to the wall behind him. Lance noticed the bloodlust in his shiny deep indigo colored eyes. His raven hair was slightly messy, dusted with dirt and dust. 

 

“I brought him myself, quite a fighter, he is.”

 

 

“Gave me a lot of scratches and scars.” the Beta smirked while lifting her crow colored sleeves. Her eyes gleamed behind the weirdly shaped mask, Lance didn’t pay much attention. Instead, he looked down at the scars, wincing as he noticed some fresh blood ooze out of one of them. “He’s also a virgin, y’know, never had sex or even touched anyone.”

 

“Hmm,” Lance hummed and turned around, seeing the Alpha sitting with his back to the bars. The Alpha turned when the Beta showed her scars, he now turned to look at the two in the dimly lit hallway. Moonlight lit one side of his body, the other was the bright yellow light from the hall. His room had a small rectangle window that barely let any of the moonlight through. “How do you know that information?”

 

“Ah,” the small girl snorted and crossed her arms after sliding her sleeve back down. “Used to be his friend, until he announced himself as Alpha. Brought ‘im ‘ere.” 

 

“That’s kind of sad, betraying a friend,” Lance thought out loud, he went up to the gates and stood close the to bars. 

 

 

“Ah, well, he was always a bit rough,” she continued on while leaning back with a sigh, “he’d be a good one for ya. I suspect he’d be into that kind of thing.” She opened her eyes and let her gaze drop onto Lance, who now was close enough to grab onto a bar from the gate.

 

The Alpha let out a growl and Lance smirked, he licked his lips. His grip on the bar tightened. The Beta behind Lance was checking her nails, looking bored before her eyes wandered the room. She stood in that posed until Lance let out a laugh, keeping his smug look on his face. The Beta looked at Lance, expecting him to say no and leave without an Alpha.

 

“I’ll take this one,” Lance stated, he stepped away from the Alpha. His pheromones making the Alpha lash out, the Beta raised an eyebrow at his statement.

 

 

“Really? You sure you don’t want-” she started before Lance turned to her, his eyes gleaming with something that intimidated her. She cowered back, eyes wide as she reached into her pant pocket to find her keys.

 

She hurriedly pulled them out and turned away to go to a supply closet at the end of the hall, which wasn’t that far. She unlocked the door to the closet and grabbed a decently sized bag. She rushed back and broke into a sweat as she pulled out a little pill sheet, she fumbled to get one out of the small container where it resided. She huffed before getting another one out, she reached into the bag while clenching the two small pills in her left hand. 

Pulling out a bottle, she stood up from her crouching position. She used her teeth to get the brown bottle’s cap off. She spit the cap away and snatched the top of the bottle with her teeth, holding it from there while she quickly shoved the key into the gate’s keyhole. She twisted it until shoving the gate open. The Alpha growled as she drew near.

 

Suddenly, she threw herself at the Alpha. She dropped the keys and grabbed the bottle from her mouth. The Beta forced the Alpha down despite their growls and hisses. The Beta forced the Alpha to open his mouth after wrestling him to the ground. She was laying on the top of his chest when she forced the guy’s mouth open. 

The Beta smacked her hand over his mouth and let the pills drop into it, she uncovered it and poured the bottle’s contents into his mouth as well. She covered his mouth again and forced him to consume it. He ended up doing it, and once it was over, she kept her hand over his mouth before jumping off and running like a bat out of Hell. 

 

Slamming the door behind her. She looked at the Omega, his smile was still there and it freaked her out. Gulping, she spoke in a quiet voice, leaning against the bars of the gate. 

 

“Your purchase has been made and… and we’ll deliver him to you in a few hours. Give us your address and we’ll take him there.” 


	2. "Omega..."

Pain split through the Alpha’s skull, causing him to groan and curl up in pain. Sucking air through his clenched teeth, the Alpha suddenly snapped his eyes open and shot up. Ignoring the harsh pains that were sent to his brain, he examined his surroundings.

The room was quiet plain, bare brown stained walls and a single window on the wall across from him. The Alpha realized he was on a bed in the middle of the room, a small closet on the other side of him. He threw his head down to try and make the pain go away, this was when he noticed that his hands weren’t cuffed and neither was his neck chained.

Rubbing his wrist while the pain shooting throughout his head calmed, the Alpha examined the door at the far end of the room- right in front of the bed. His gaze turned upward, examining the door and the space around him. He feels slightly suffocated, so he swings his legs off the bed and gets to his feet.

The pain is ebbing away in the background while the Alpha tries to remember what happened and why he’s there. All he remembers is being wrestled- having pills shoved down his throat- and forced to drink alcohol. The rest is a blur, scratching at his neck subconsciously, the Alpha gives the area a sweep- his gaze ending at the door. He stood there for a moment, hesitating.

There was walking on the other side, the Alpha stretched his hearing. Only one pair of footsteps. He looked at the ground for a moment, then back at the door. He turned, he walked to the door. Slowly gripping the handle when he got there, pulling the door towards him just as he had gripped it. The Alpha’s eyes searched, only to notice that it was a hall. At the end of the hall was a door, next to his door was more wall until it reached a living room area.

An Omega’s scent reached his nose, he examined the living area- shifting his gaze to see the actual Omega in a connected kitchen. He sat on a chair- his back facing the Alpha, sipping on a cup of... a warm liquid that was seemingly enjoyable. The Alpha sniffed roughly, he inched out of the room slowly. He closed the door behind him at a snail’s pace. The Alpha approached the Omega from behind, only getting at the little border that marked the kitchen and living room.

“I’d stop right there if I were you,” the Omega chirped before sipping at the warm drink. “I own you now so, there’s that.” The Alpha made a gruff noise before reaching up at his neck, scratching at it. His hand was met with a collar, a choker if you will, and he wasn’t surprised. “You’re lucky I was the one that bought you, y’know, since there are much more devious and sadistic Omega’s.” The Omega sighed before letting his shoulders rest.

“So, let’s get to formally know each other,” his previous serious tone changed, “hello!~ My name’s Lance, and I bought you from an Alpha black market! What’s your name?” The Omega, Lance, spun around in his seat at the small table and smiled brightly at the Alpha. This left the Alpha struck dumb and confused.

“Um,” the Alpha’s voice sounded rough, so he cleared his throat. “My name’s Keith…” He trailed off, not really knowing what to say next. The Omega let out a noise, seeming satisfied.

“Keith,” Lance muttered, “that’s nice.” he turned back around and went back to sipping on his drink. A silence spread over them, Keith just stood there. Keith crept forward, towards the Omega. Caution clear on the Alpha, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Aren’t you gonna chain me up and gag me or something?” Keith’s voice sounded, his bewilderment showing loud and clear. Lance, though, he was sort of… humble? He started purring with amusement, it sounded like quiet laughter. He turned around again and looked Keith directly in the eyes.

“Not unless you want me to, dear~” Lance laughed, he hushed himself and examined the Alpha. His quiet purring continued, amusement leaking from his person. Keith’s face flushed red before he backed down. His mind went blank and his tail and ears appeared. His wolf ears flattened against his head, his tail swinging between his legs. Hopelessness invading his thoughts, they turned dark. His expression also doing so.

“Um, are you okay?” Lance’s voice drove him out of his thoughts, Keith turned his gaze from the floor and to the Omega. He cleared his mind and blinked at Lance. He straightened his back, his expression showing nervousness.

“Uh, yeah— yeah!” Keith forced out, he cleared his throat again. “I’m fine…” The Omega simply snorted before swinging themselves off of their seat and walking over to the fridge. He opened it and began to search for something useless. Silence spread over them, making Keith uncomfortable under it. He squirmed, realizing how he’d never been around an Omega before. He went and leaned against a wall, he crossed his arms and watched the Omega awkwardly. The guy backed away from the fridge and closed it. He turned to look at Keith, something heavy on his mind. That was until he addressed it.

“So… uhhhh, the reason… I got you was because,” he paused, muttering how wrong that sounded while his face turned red with embarrassment. “Be—Because I’ll be going into my heat soon. My sister suggested I get one because she’s a little off but I’m not like that! I’m also a— a…” he paused, uncertainty crossing his features. “I’m clean— a uhhh v… virgin…” Keith wasn’t surprised to say the least. He watched as Lance moved uncomfortably, he shuffled around a bit. He crossed into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

“And—“ The Omega continued, face turning an even deeper red. “ and well… I wanted you to be my first, I heard you were also ‘clean’ and well… Yeah! Hehe…” The Omega nervously fumbled with the hem of his shirt. Keith threw his head down and sighed quietly, the Omega tensed. Keith’s thoughts were obvious, he was just going to be used as a sex slave. “You’re allowed to refuse me though! Plus, I’m kind of new to the whole thing...”

Keith didn’t respond, he glanced up to see the Omega’s gaze landing on him. Keith let out a breath, Lance looked pitiful. He seemed weak in that moment, shy and embarrassed. Keith couldn’t help it, it might have been a trap. He closed his eyes and spoke, “Okay. I’ll be there for you in your heat.”

Lance breathed out, seemingly grateful. He appeared to vibrate as well, his tail and ears appearing almost immediately and vibrating as well. He suddenly stopped, he calmed into his seat and closed his eyes. He opened them after a while, seemingly calm. “I wanted to say… I’m not like those other Omegas. I’m not gonna torture you or anything, I’m not even sure what I’m doing…!”

“It’s fine—“

“No, it’s not! They would put a collar on you, a shock collar! They would publicly embarrass you and force you to do things that you didn’t want to do!” Lance cried out, he shook his head and covered his eyes. The Alpha immediately shrunk away, his mind programmed to do so. Number one rule: never make an Omega mad. Lance jolted out of his anger and worriedly looked to Keith. “Uhh… sorry, I’m just… I don’t like how most Omegas do things. It’s not right to treat another person different because of their second gender.”

Keith’s ears twitched, his tail doing the same action. Lance sighed, his own ears lowered and his tail wrapped around to be in his lap. He stared down at his hands that lay in his lap. After a few moments passed, Lance got up and started down the hall. “I’ll be down here if you need me,” he waved behind him as Keith watched him walk down. Keith turned away and looked around the room. It was empty. Keith felt a weight lay on his shoulders, he felt heavy and lonely.  
  
He turned and went to his own room. 


	3. Omega’s Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance apparently goes to college and then he finds out the peeps who sold him Keith go to Voltron University as well!

An alarm goes off next to Lance’s ear, as soon as Lance opens his eyes- he’s met with a stabbing pain in his crotch area. He flinches when it hits him again, this time it’s his stomach area. Groaning, Lance snatches his phone from his pillow and sits up in bed. He’s hunched over his phone and rubbing his eyes.

 

With one hand on his phone, he turns it on after his vision clears. No notifications. Predictable. He goes through his phone, idly going through Tumblr before checking the time. A sudden rush goes through Lance’s mind. He jolts and falls out of bed, dropping his phone on the ground next to the bed.

 

THUD!

 

“Owwwww…” Lance whimpers, and rolls to the wall (that’s not that far away from the edge of the bed). Dragging out his words, he continues to hum in the same tune. A yawn reaches his mouth and he stretches, which is a little restrained as he’s covered in his blanket with his back on the wall and floor. After yawning, Lance wiggles out from his blankets and has a flash of adrenaline.

 

Grabbing his phone from the ground, he dashes to his closet. Quickly looking through his clean clothes, he grabbed a random outfit. He threw off his shirt and threw it on the floor, pulling on a Buzzfeed Unsolved shirt. He slipped out of his pajama pants and put on some blue and white sweatpants. He grabbed his Minecraft shoes and snatched a jacket while going to his little private bathroom. He did his business and walked out to grab some socks. He dashed to his bed and sat down to put on his socks. He shoved on his shoes and pulled on his Fairy Tail jacket. 

 

He found his phone before sprinting out of the apartment.

 

~

 

Upon getting to the “college” Lance went to, he rushed into someone that was a bit too short for him to see. 

 

“Yo! Don’t touch me, tall ass!” a feminine voice hissed at him. He looked around and saw a young woman, with tawny (lion?) colored hair, fair skin, and brown eyes, near him.

Flustered, Lance started to stutter, “Sorry, I was just- I was just trying to-”

 

“It’s fine,” the woman groaned, she lifted her hand to her head (as if she had a headache). She squeezed her eyes shut before looking at him, probably wondering why he was still standing there. She examined him. “Wow, weeb.”

 

“Wha—“ Lance started before remembering he had put on a Fairy Tail jacket. He hummed afterwards, looking down. Both he and the woman stood there for a few moments.

 

“Hey,” the woman said, getting Lance’s attention. He glanced up, signaling for her to continue. “I feel like I know you somehow.” 

 

Lance started to play with the hem of his shirt. “Yeah,” he responded. His nerves were calm, but his thoughts were flowing with anxiety inducing ideas. He didn’t feel anxious though, maybe it was just clumping up in the back of his mind. He just sort of became detached.

 

“Hmm,” the woman said, “anyway, the name’s Pidge. I, uh, you… you look like you might have an anxiety attack or something, do you want to skip your first class?” Absentmindedly, Lance nodded and Pidge took a hold of his sleeve. 

 

“Great,” she exclaimed, pulling him along a path on the college’s campus. Lance was still catching up with his mind, he felt behind and void. It was kind of like he was drifting in the ocean, all alone. Exhaustion settled on him, tiredness weighing Lance’s eyes down. 

 

“Uhhh, dudebro? You okay?” Pidge’s voice cut through Lance’s mind like cutting through jello. Blinking, Lance looked up. 

 

“What..?” Lance asked, confusion struck him and he glanced around. He’s in a shop? A Starbucks, a coffee shop. His gaze lands on a man who looks oddly similar. He turns to Pidge and gives her a questioning look.

 

“Uhhhh, mind giving us a name?” 

 

“Wait, we???”

 

“Yes, we.”

 

“Um… uh, my name is Lance.”

 

“Right,” Pidge says and looks towards the man, this man was sitting beside the counter. A barista, who was very pretty, was leaning on the same counter that separated the two. “Hunk! How’s Shay?” 

 

The barista had short brown hair, her eyes were amber, and her skin was dark. She had a loose, rock grey sweater on, a dark cyan skirt accompanying it. She had black leggings on too. Now, this supposed Hunk guy, he had brown hair too. His skin was a darker shade than the barista’s. He was also quite big, he had some sort of getup on too. Lance would say it was anime like, a green vest with an orange colored square on the collar. He had a yellow shirt that ended above his elbow but below his wrist. His pants were a light brown, and also kind of baggy. Sort of surprisingly, the guy was wearing sneakers. 

 

Lance blinked rapidly at being dismissed suddenly. He turned and looked at the three people. Hunk, supposedly the guy, was sitting at a little chair next to the counter. Only three seats were there, Pidge patted the seat next to her and Lance sat down there. Shay, the barista (apparently), grabbed two coffees and placed it in front of Pidge and Hunk. 

 

“I.. uhhh, Shay’s fine, right, Shay?” Hunk sputtered, flustered. Shay nodded and smiled at Pidge. Lance shook his head and cleared his mind from the invisible muck that seemed the cling to it. He looked and saw Hunk, Pidge, and Shay kind of staring at him. 

 

“Uhhhh, why are you guys staring at me like that? Do I look weird or something?”

 

“Um, no.” Shay spoke up, she cleared her throat and continued. “It’s just… are you an… Omega?” 

 

“What does that have to do with anything? And, yes, I am.” Lance responded, confusion kept poking at him 

 

“Oh my god,” Shay gasped, she immediately scrambled to get something fresh for the Omega. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, I’ll get you a drink in a few, is there anything specific you need?” 

 

Lance narrows his eyes at this and just asks for a cold water. Pidge and Hunk kind of stay silent, they share glances and stare at Lance. Shay places a water bottle onto the space in front of Lance, she’s shaking a bit. Her “wolf” ears were out, they were down. Her tail was wrapped around the inside of her legs. Lance ignored her, he grabbed the water and thanked her for it. He opened the bottle and drank from it. He stopped for a moment, lowering the bottle suspiciously. He seemed to have water in his mouth. He screwed the cap on and placed the water bottle down. He gulped the rest of the water before reaching to his pocket and tapping to see if his wallet was in there.

 

“Sorry, it seems I’ve forgotten my wallet.” Lance says, his voice seems kind of monotone. He sighs and continues, “I’ll come by tomorrow and I’ll pay ya then, how about that?” 

 

“Um, no, sir, it’s fine!” Shay says in a strained way, “it’s… it’s on the house!” Lance looks genuinely surprised, he reluctantly says okay.

 

Pidge and Hunk share one last glance before getting up and finishing the last of their coffee. “Welp, we’re gonna go and find where our classes for the next few hours. Want to come with us Lance?” 

 

“Uh, sure!” Lance agreed. He grabbed his water bottle, shoving it in his left jacket pocket. Once they were outside of the shop, Pidge and Hunk pulled (mostly Pidge) Lance to a secluded area (as if the area wasn’t already secluded, there were barely any students wandering the pathways). 

 

“You know who we are, right?” Hunk asked, anxiety showing in his facial expressions. He was tugging on his vest a bit, his eyes expressing his worry.

 

“Uhhhh I mean… maybe? You guys seem familiar,” Lance responds, his eyebrows furrow. He feels a certain memory inching to the front of his thoughts. 

 

“Hmmm,” Pidge hummed, she gave an amused look. “I’m a beta, so is Hunk. We own a black market shop for Omegas to…”

 

Lance jolted in sudden realization, his eyes were wide and he blinked rapidly at Pidge and Hunk. “You’re the ones who gave Keith to me?!” He exclaimed, he collapsed to the floor and laid there for a moment.

 

“You okay, bud? You’re freaking Hunk out.” Pidge said, Lance glanced at Hunk to see panic gleaming in his eyes. It was almost as if he never encountered an Omega being overdramatic. Lance sighed and just laid there.

 

“I like it down here,” Lance murmured, he made a sound similar to a groan. A few moments pass with Pidge staring at him like he’s a joke, she huffs before crouching down and grabbing his shirt and trying to pull him up.

 

“Stop being overdramatic, come on.” Pidge growled. Hunk is kind of just standing there awkwardly. He’s glanced from side to side, looking to see if anyone would be approaching them. Lance sighed and got up, Pidge standing as well. 

 

“So…” Lance started, he looks at the two. “What now?” 

 

Pidge shrugs and pulls out her phone. “I was thinking we exchange numbers, that way we can keep in contact and we don’t automatically lose touch. I can also provide more information about your little boy toy.”

 

Lance blinked a couple of times before pulling out his phone. “Okay, I guess we’re doing this.” 

 

Pidge grabbed Lance’s phone after he opened it and added hers and Hunk’s phone number. She also added his to her phone. Hunk didn’t seem to have his phone on him, so he just awkwardly stood there. He looked around, still making sure students didn’t hear about this. 

 

“Say… what’s your second class?” Pidge said as she typed away on his and her own phone. 

 

“Uhhh… I don’t really know, communication?” Lance said, he crossed his arms. Pidge hummed and gave Lance his device back. She gave him a blank look before going to tug his jacket sleeve. 

 

“Well, when’s that?”

 

“In two hours?” 

 

“Huh, well, let’s explore campus then. Shall we?” 

 

“I guess we should…”

 

~

 

BING!

 

New notification.

 

**Messages** .

From  _ Pidge Holt _

**Hey**

 

_ Uhhh, hello? _

 

**Hi, Pidge here. Uh, did you want info on your Alpha or what?**

 

_ Um, sure? _

 

**Cool.**

 

**I have a lot of time, so what do you want to know?**

 

_ Well _

 

_ How do you know Keith _

 

**We were childhood friends.**

 

**He came out to me as an Alpha and I immediately planned to take him to the store.**

 

**Hunk helped.**

 

_ Cool _

 

_ So _

 

_ What do you do if your alpha acts out _

 

**Most Omegas put a collar on them.**

 

**Taking them to college with them is different, they have leads for the wild ones.**

 

_ Wow  _

 

_ That sounds kind of brutal _

 

**Sure, it can be. If you’re that kind of Omega.**

 

_ I don’t want to be like that… _

 

**It’s in most Omega nature, especially in your family, Lance.**

 

_ How do you know that about my family??????? _

 

**It was evident in, I suppose, your sister’s attitude.**

 

**Hunk talked to her, she seemed to want to be some sort of slave owner.**

 

**Sorry, if that offended you.**

 

_ It didn’t offend me _

 

_ It’s also not that surprising _

 

_ She was always like that, she was the one who got me to go into that dreadful place anyway _

 

**Alright, well… What now?**

 

_ I don’t know _

 

_ Wait _

 

_ Keith is doing something _

 

_ I should go check it out _

 

**Go ahead, I’ll just be chilling here.**

 

_ Yeah, talk to ya later _


End file.
